Mine
by Draquete Ackles Felton
Summary: Foi então que percebi. Estando ali com ela naquele momento, não era uma felicidade só dela. Eu estava feliz também. TeddyVictorie


**Nome do autor: **Draquete Felton**  
Título: **Mine**  
Sinopse: **Foi então que percebi. Estando ali com ela naquele momento, não era uma felicidade só dela. _Eu _estava feliz também. TeddyVictorie  
**Capa:** img517(ponto)imageshack(ponto)us(barra)img517(barra)3023(barra)minec(ponto)jpg  
**Ship:** TeddyVictorie**  
Gênero: **Romance**  
Classificação: **Livre**  
Status: **Complete**  
Formato: **Oneshot**  
Observação: **Fic escrita para o I Challenge de Oneshots do fórum seis vê. Usando o tema "Comemoração" e os itens: Vestido branco com casaco cinza; Noite estrelada.**  
**

* * *

**Mine**

"_You're here in my heart"_

Era seu décimo sétimo aniversário e, como tia Fleur sempre fora muito chamativa, organizou uma festa cheia de detalhes.

No quintal d'A Toca podia-se ver o céu limpo, mostrando todas as estrelas que brilhavam fortemente. Várias mesas foram dispostas pelo local, com uma enorme mesa de comida a um canto e em outra mesa ao lado, havia um enorme bolo de morango e chantilly. O bolo tinha três camadas, era todo branco, sendo só maculado pelo vermelho da fruta.

Os amigos e familiares chegavam aos poucos, mas sempre em grupos. Victorie, mesmo sendo a aniversariante, ainda não havia aparecido.

Contudo, era fácil entender essa atitude. Era seu _décimo sétimo _aniversário. Ela se tornaria maior de idade. E eu finalmente cumpriria com minha promessa e a pediria em casamento. Logo, eu sabia que ela faria de tudo para estar perfeita esta noite.

Quando sua mãe apareceu saindo da casa para se reunir com os outros, todos se viraram para a porta, esperando vê-la sair.

E lá estava ela.

Linda, como sempre. E não era só por ter um sangue veela. Ela era doce, inocente, amável. Era difícil vê-la irritada ou magoada. Sendo assim, eu posso afirmar que ela era linda.

Ela começou a cumprimentar a todos, o sorriso claro e sincero brincando em seus lábios mostrava a felicidade que ela sentia e eu pude analisá-la melhor antes que ela chegasse a mim.

Ela usava um vestido branco tomara que caia que ia até seus joelhos. Sobre o vestido, ela vestia um casaco cinza que parecia não ser muito quente, adequado ao clima.

Seu cabelo loiro estava preso em um coque solto, e o vento fazia com que alguns fios flutuassem.

Era uma combinação perfeita.

Ela conseguia brilhar mais do que as estrelas lá no céu. Se as estrelas tivessem sentimentos, sei que elas invejariam Victorie com a mesma intensidade em que eu a admiro.

Após cumprimentar e falar com todo mundo, ela chegou a mim. Eu abri meus braços e ela me abraçou forte. Beijamos-nos brevemente e ela sentou comigo a uma mesa. Conversamos como os amigos que éramos e ela falava tão emocionada de seu aniversário que eu não parava de sorrir.

Olhando em volta, podíamos ver que todos estavam muito animados e realmente felizes. Não havia uma cara triste ou aborrecida ali, e isso deixava o ambiente mais tranqüilo, mais gostoso.

Na hora do parabéns, todos ficaram de frente para a mesa, enquanto Victorie e os pais iam ficar atrás da mesma. No entanto, Victorie veio até mim e me puxou. Ela queria que eu ficasse com ela naquele momento tão importante.

Eu ia negar, dizendo que a família dela devia estar ali, e não eu. Mas quando eu vi os olhos azuis brilhando para mim, eu senti que não podia abandoná-la naquele momento tão feliz.

Foi então que percebi. Estando ali com ela naquele momento, não era uma felicidade só dela.

_Eu _estava feliz também.

Feliz por vê-la feliz. Feliz por poder compartilhar aquela comemoração ao lado dela. Feliz por ver o quanto ela é amada por todos.

Feliz porque ela é minha.

Depois de todos comerem o bolo, Victorie me puxou para a pista de dança e dançamos coladinhos ao som de músicas lentas. Eu a segurava pela cintura, abaixo do casaco cinza dela, e ela havia abraçado meu pescoço.

Ela, assim como eu, ainda não havia tirado o sorriso dos lábios. Com a testa colada na dela, eu olhava fundo em seus olhos, vendo toda a felicidade e amor que existiam ali.

Quando uma música acabou, eu a soltei, dando um beijo estalado em seus lábios e me ajoelhei no chão.

Ouvi as pessoas gradativamente pararem de falar e podia sentir os olhos em mim. Um pouco envergonhado por estar chamando atenção, levei uma mão até meu bolso e tirei de lá uma caixinha.

"Victorie Weasley..." Ela tinha os olhos arregalados, e seus lábios continuavam em um sorriso, mesmo eu notando que ela estava surpresa. "Você aceita se casar comigo?"

E eu abri a caixinha. O diamante no anel não era tão brilhante quanto ela, nem tão brilhante quanto as estrelas que estavam ali de testemunhas. Mas era o anel mais delicado, assim como ela.

Vendo-a de baixo, com aquele vestido branco, já conseguia imaginá-la no altar, com um vestido igualmente branco e com o mesmo sorriso feliz nos lábios.

Quando Victorie disse que sim, eu suspirei aliviado, me levantando e colocando o anel em seu dedo. Todos começaram a gritar, nos parabenizar e a celebrar.

No final de tudo, ainda havia algo a mais para comemorar. Era mais um motivo para felicidade.

* * *

**N/A: **Quando foi a última vez que eu escrevi uma fic de um casal hétero? Eu, sinceramente, não gostei da fic. Não consegui desenvolver do jeito que eu queria. Mas escrevi, e estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por ter escrito com esse casal. (:


End file.
